villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nemean Lion (mythology)
The Nemean lion (Greek, Λέων της Νεμέας (Léōn tēs Neméas); Latin: Leo Nemaeus) was a vicious monster in Greek mythology that lived at Nemea. It was eventually killed by Heracles. It could not be killed with mortal weapons because its golden fur was impervious to attack. Its claws were sharper than mortal swords and could cut through any armor. The lion is usually considered to have been the offspring of Typhon (or Orthrus) and Echidna; it is also said to have fallen from the moon as the offspring of Zeus and Selene, or alternatively born of the Chimera. The Nemean lion was sent to Nemea in the Peloponnesus to terrorize the city. The First Labor of Heracles The first of Heracles' twelve labours, set by King Eurystheus (his cousin) was to slay the Nemean lion. According to one version of the myth, the Nemean lion took women as hostages to its lair in a cave near Nemea, luring warriors from nearby towns to save the damsel in distress. After entering the cave, the warrior would see the woman (usually feigning injury) and rush to her side. Once he was close, the woman would turn into a lion and kill the warrior, devouring his remains and giving the bones to Hades. Heracles wandered the area until he came to the town of Cleonae. There he met a boy who said that if Heracles slew the Nemean lion and returned alive within 30 days, the town would sacrifice a lion to Zeus; but if he did not return within 30 days or he died, the boy would sacrifice himself to Zeus. Another version claims that he met Molorchos, a shepherd who had lost his son to the lion, saying that if he came back within 30 days, a ram would be sacrificed to Zeus. If he did not return within 30 days, it would be sacrificed to him as a dead hero. While searching for the lion, Heracles fetched some arrows to use against it, not knowing that its golden fur was impenetrable; when he found and shot the lion and firing at it with his bow, he discovered the fur's protective property when the arrow bounced harmlessly off the creature's thigh. After some time, Heracles made the lion return to his cave. The cave had two entrances, one of which Heracles blocked; he then entered the other. In those dark and close quarters, Heracles stunned the beast with his club and, using his immense strength, strangled it to death. During the fight the lion bit off one of his fingers. Others say that he shot arrows at it, eventually shooting it in the unarmored mouth. After slaying the lion, he tried to skin it with a knife from his belt, but failed. He then tried sharpening the knife with a stone and even tried with the stone itself. Finally, Athena, noticing the hero's plight, told Heracles to use one of the lion's own claws to skin the pelt. Others say that Heracles' armor was, in fact, the hide of the lion of Cithaeron. When he returned on the thirtieth day carrying the carcass of the lion on his shoulders, King Eurystheus was amazed and terrified. Eurystheus forbade him ever again to enter the city; in future he was to display the fruits of his labours outside the city gates. Eurystheus warned him that the tasks set for him would become increasingly difficult. He then sent Heracles off to complete his next quest, which was to destroy the Lernaean hydra. The Nemean lion's coat was impervious to the elements and all but the most powerful weapons. In God of War The Nemean Lion is briefly seen on a carving that Kratos ran on with the Boots of Hermes. It showed Hercules wrestling with the creature while Zeus and Hera watched. The Nemean Lion's physical look on the carving showed that its size rivaled that of Hercules' and its tail was that of a scorpion. Hercules' weapon, the Nemean Cestus were named after the beast. The lion's defeat was briefly mentioned by Hercules before he fought Kratos. In Disney's Hercules The Nemean Lion was the scourge of Nemea who was feared by all its inhabitants. In the film, the Nemean Lion appeared in the Zero to Hero segment wherein he was sent by Hades to kill Hercules, however Hercules easily defeated him with a swift punch and a kick to the rear thus increasing Hercules' fame. He also appeared in the animated series where it is revealed that he also fought a young Hercules but believed that Hercules' friend Icarus was the one who defeated him. In the episode, after having defeated all of Nemea's warriors he grew bored and came to Athens hoping to find some half worthy heroes to fight him. In Bookworm Adventures The Nemean Lion serves as the boss in Chapter 8. It is the guardian of the Nemean Forest. It is the first enemy to have an immunity. Its increased strength will cause heavy damage to Lex the Worm if not prepared correctly (or even an instant death). In The Legend of Hercules The Nemean Lion is briefly shown in the Nemean Forest. It is depicted as a lion with vampire fangs. Hercules was able to snap its neck, turning it into skin. Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Ferals Category:Mythology Villains Category:Deceased Category:Predator